The wanderer
by Soul-cali508
Summary: As the Titans were in a battle with Slade an accident
1. Default Chapter

Titans Go!!! Robin shouted,The Titans were in combat with Slade and his  
  
robot army.Fighting against Slade at all costs preventing him from  
  
reaching his target,a nuclear power plant.Shouts and explosions were  
  
Surrounding the area as the Titans did battle to prevent the  
  
destruction of Jump City.We must stop them Starfire cried after  
  
firing around of starbolts,We understand Star Cyborg shouted back after  
  
taking down a wave of robots.It's time to reveal my master plan Slade  
  
stated in a evil tone.Everyone froze.I will unleash a powerful time  
  
Genaretor which will send half of Jump City back to Old Japan.  
  
And with that said,Slade then pressed a button and activated the Time  
  
Genaretor.We've got to contain the blast Robin shouted over  
  
the noise of the machine.Let me handle it Raven said,  
  
Azarath!!! Metione!!! Zinthos!!! Raven screamed over the increasing  
  
noise.Black enengy surrounded the blast as Raven did her best to  
  
contain it.To powerful Raven screamed as the blast grew larger and  
  
larger.I'll have to release it in a small blast Raven cried.Suddenly  
  
as Raven let a small part of the blast out it enploded and sent a  
  
strange white light over the Titans and Slade.What have you done!!!!  
  
Slade cried as the white light drowned out his voice. 


	2. Cry for help

"Ugh! what happened" Robin said to himself.Robin stood up and looked at  
  
his surroundings.Where am I,he thought to himself."What am I  
  
wearing"he said aloud.Robin looked at himself he saw that he was  
  
wearing a Samurai Kimono."Oooooohhhh" a person said behind Robin.  
  
"Cyborg????? is that you!" Robin said with a look of shock on his face.  
  
Ya it's me, why do you look so supprised??? Cyborg said."because your  
  
human!!!" Robin said,still shocked."Come on Robin this is no time to  
  
joke we've got to find the others" Cyborg said."He's not joking and  
  
i've lost my powers" a monotone voice stated,it was Raven."It's true"  
  
Cyborg said as he looked at himself. He had no mecanical parts in,  
  
or on his body,and was wearing the same type of cloths as Robin."DUDE!"  
  
a voice screamed from afar."Thats Beast Boy" Cyborg said."Titans go"  
  
Robin said to Raven and Cyborg.The Titans ran through a thicket of  
  
trees until they saw figures ahead,"Beast Boy, Starfire" Robin called  
  
as they made there way to a clearing.When they got there they saw  
  
somehting that shocked all of them!"Beast Boy????" Robin said in  
  
disbeleaf."I know I know I'm ungreen"Beast boy said."My powers won't  
  
work Starfire added."I don't know whats going on,but I bet that Slades  
  
behind it"Robin said.HELP!!!! HELP!!!! a voice cried from nearby.  
  
"Titans go" Robin cried. 


	3. Blade's and fights

"Please,Don't kill me!" a villager cried."I have no use for you" Slade  
  
said in a evil tone."Now to end your pitaful life" Slade said .He  
  
raised a Katana he had in his hand into the air."Die!" he shouted.  
  
Just as the Katana was about to meet the villager's head,a cry pierced  
  
through the air."SLADE!!!!"Robin cried,Titans go!!The Teen Titans  
  
ran toward Slade.Cyborg then lanched a punch at Slade.Slade at the  
  
last minute sidesteped,and knocked out Cyborg with the back of his  
  
elbow.Slade then ran forward and grabed Beast Boy by his Kimono's  
  
collor. he slamed him agaist a wall of a near by building knocking him  
  
out. Raven and Starfire then grabed Cyborg and Beast Boy and pulled  
  
them out of harms way."Give it up Slade" Robin said to his enemy."you  
  
can't win" Slade said to Robin.Both of them then ran torwards each  
  
other.Robin was the first to make contact by unleashing a flurry of  
  
punches.Slade then returned attacks by using a flying kick then an  
  
uppercut.Slade then tried a flying kick again but faild.Robin  
  
sidesteped.Slade then triped Robin and took his Katana in hand.He  
  
tried to stab Robin.Robin then caught Slade's weapon with both  
  
hands."Time to die!!!" Slade screamed as he pushed the Katana harder.  
  
"Leave them alone" a voice shouted from the crowd."Futi No Kima Wabi"  
  
the voice shouted as a man ran up and punched the Katana.The Katana  
  
the cracked and broke."Another time Titans" said Slade as he ran off.  
  
"Thank you for your help" Robin said to the man."No problem" the man  
  
said."What's your name" Raven said after taking care of Beast Boy.  
  
"My name is Sanoska Cigara" replied the stranger. 


	4. Help and Enemys

"Thank you Sanoske Cigara" Robin said Greatfully."Team let's move.We've

got to catch Slade" Robin shouted to his team mates.After the Titans

had taken a few steps Robin collapsed on the ground clutching his

shoulder."Robin are you ok!!" Starfire said alarmed."It's my shoulder.

Slade managed to cut it deep" Robin replied."I know a place where you

can get that arm taken care of" Sanoske said.Starfire picked up Robin

and followed Sanoske to a nearby school."Hey Karuo!" Sanoske shouted

at the building.A women then came out of the building and saw Sanoske

and the Titans."Karuo this kids been stabed in the shoulder.Can you

take care of him" Sanoske said."Sure I can,but where are going?"

The women replied."I'm going to see if I can track this Slade guy down"

Sanoske said with a little anger in his voice.Sanoske then ran to where

the battle had taken place earlier."Well let's get you taken care of"

The women said to the Titans."Oh,my name's Karuo if you want to know"

she said.After Karuo had shown Starfire to apply bandages.She then

started to ask some questions."Why did that man attack you" Karuo

asked."We've been tracking him for a while.Trying to bring him in to

the local police" Raven replied in her Monotone voice.Suddenly before

Karuo could reply the wall to the left of her blew up!A figure then

came in through the destroyed wall.Robin,Starfire,Raven,Cyborg and

Beast Boy.I've come to collect the bounty Slades put out on your heads

the person said."Titans go!" Robin cried.All the Titans then decendid

on the figure.Cyborg started out by unleashing a flurry of punches

on the person.Starfire then did a flying kick on the figure.Beast Boy

then did an uppercut then a kick.Raven then finished by Tripping the

person.After all that the figure then stood and laughed.Then he said

"Is that the best you got". 


	5. The wanderer

The man then drew his sword slowly out of it's sheth."Prepare to die!"

The stranger said in a cold and evil tone.The man then lunged at the

Titans.His blade begging for blood."Stop!" Karou shouted as she drove

her wooden sword into the man's shoulder.The stranger staggered in

pain.He then looked at Karou and said coldly,"Nice shot.My turn".

He ran toward Karou at incredeble speed.Took his blade and in one fell

swoop cut Karou's sword in half."Ha,Ha,Ha" he said coldly.The stranger

then brought his blade into the air."You'll be the first to die!" the

man cried.He then brought the blade down.Karou closed her eyes,waiting

for the blow to come.After three seconds Karou opened her and saw that

another person had stoped the attack."Keshin!" Karou said happily.

the person then drove the butt of his sword into the bounty hunter

at lightning speed."Who is that?" Robin said in astonishment."His name

is Hemora Kenshin.He's a wanderer" Karou told him.Kenshin then took

his sword and in one swoop knocked the bounty hunter out of the

school and on the ground."Whats your name" Kenshin said with a stern

look on his face."Death,and your about to join me!!!" said the

bounty hunter.He then lit a fuse to a bomb and threw it at Kenshin. 


	6. Skill of the wanderer and where abouts

"Heten Mitsurugi Style,Doriusken" Kenshin cried as he hit the ground 

with his sword.Sending chunks of dirt and ground at the bomb.Seconds

later the bomb exploded under the heavy pile of dirt."What are you!"

The bounty hunter cried with great fear in his voice."Leave now and

don't come back!" Kenshin said with anger in his voice."Never!!!"

Yelled the bounty hunter as he pulled out a rifle."Die!!" Cried the

man as he fired a shot.Kenshin then held up his sword and stoped

the bullet with one swipe.He then ran up to the bounty hunter and

hit him with his sword knocking him out cold."The Police are here"

Kenshin said in a calm voice.Surely enough the Police arrived moments

later."What happened here" a Police offercer said."This bounty hunter

attacked me and these kids claming they had a bounty on there heads."

Karou quickly told the Police offercer.Well you are right.This man is

a bountey hunter.His name is Hemoto Katsea a famous killer from China.

After that the Police left and Sanoske appered."I've found where

Slade's hiding out" Sanoske told the others.


End file.
